Papercut
by KuKu for CoCo Puffs
Summary: When Jim decided to transfer to Stamford, he could never have been prepared for what he found there. SLASH Harry/Jim! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue

Papercut

by

KuKu for CoCo Puffs

Summary: When Jim decided to transfer to Stamford, he could never have been prepared for what he found there.

Pairing: Harry/Jim

Warnings: Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, some violence, spoilers, swearing, and sexual situations. THIS IS SLASH! If you do not like that then do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! I got inspiration for the title from the song Papercut by Linkin Park (which I don't own either).

"speech"

**emphasis**

_thoughts_

**_~parseltongue~  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>If you had asked five year old Harry Potter what he wanted to be when he grew up, he would have told you that he wanted to be a salesman. Though this might be an odd choice for one so young, it was what he wanted to be.<p>

It all started when Harry's uncle, Vernon, had a "bring your kid to work day". Vernon Dursley was a drill salesman for a company called Grunnings. He was also terrible at his job, and even had a sexual harassment lawsuit against him. In fact the only reason he still had a job there was because his uncle owned the company. Anyway, Petunia absolutely refused to leave the freak alone in the house. After all, who knows what kind of state their house would be in when they got back? So Vernon reluctantly dragged Harry along, and as soon as they arrived, he quickly swept off with a whining Dudley in tow leaving little Harry in the lobby to look around in awe. Instead of getting upset and crying like a normal five year old, a calm and collected Harry Potter walked to the elevator and pushed a random button. That is how he spent the rest of the day, wandering from floor to floor, watching normal people doing their jobs. He always made sure to stay out of sight, and never make a sound, he was good at being invisible. And at the end of the day, when Harry was lying in the darkness of his cupboard, he wished he could be normal too.

Even after Harry had found out about the wizarding world he still wanted to be a salesman. While in comparison to magic it might seem too boring, it was perfect for Harry. All he had ever wanted was to be normal, and after having a madman vying for his death, a little boredom sounded wonderful. So that is exactly what he did. After Voldemort was defeated through luck and hard work, Harry had little keeping him in the wizarding world. With all of Dumbledore's manipulations, Harry had only three true friends, Luna, Dean, and surprisingly Blaise Zabini. They all decided to change their names and leave the country. So with the help of the goblins they all moved to Stamford, Connecticut, and the newly named Harry Evans quickly found his dream job at a paper company called Dunder Mifflin. This is where our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so The Office is one of my favorite shows, so I tried to find a good crossover but I was disappointed. Then I got this idea stuck in my head and it just won't leave until I write it down! This is only the prologue, but I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think or any suggestions for pranks! XD**


	2. One Year Later

Papercut

by

KuKu for CoCo Puffs

Summary: When Jim decided to transfer to Stamford, he could never have been prepared for what he found there.

Pairing: Harry/Jim

Warnings: AU. Rated M for Mature! Mentions of child abuse, some violence, spoilers, swearing, and sexual situations. THIS IS SLASH! If you do not like that then do not read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or Harry Potter series or anything else that you might recognize! Title is inspired by the song Papercut by Linkin Park (which I also do not own).

"speech"

**emphasis**

_thoughts_

_~parseltongue~_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: One Year Later<p>

Harry sits at his desk and starts booting his computer. Taking a sip of his coffee he waves at Karen as she walks past.

"Good morning Harry! How was your weekend?"

"We all just hung around the house. Blaise has a new girlfriend so we barely saw him at all. How was yours?" Harry replies as he opens a game of solitaire.

"The usual. Oh, did you hear? We are going to have a new transfer. He's coming from the Scranton branch."

Harry turns in his seat to look at Karen in astonishment. "Really?" His verdant eyes sparkle as a mischievous smirk comes onto his face, "Interesting..." Harry quickly turns back towards his computer and starts typing away. Karen can't help shivering as a feeling of dread goes down her spine. She nearly falls off her chair in alarm when Harry suddenly starts cackling. Things never end well when Harry cackles. She loves him like a brother, but sometimes he can positively frightening!

* * *

><p>-Later that week-<p>

Harry looks up as the door opens and smirks in appreciation of the fine piece of ass that just walked through it. The Newbie is tall with an easy going smile and slightly shaggy brown hair that Harry longs to run his fingers through as their tongues battle for dominance before a hand slips beneath his waistband just inches from his...Harry quickly stifles a moan and turns back to his game of solitaire, trying to push the perverted thoughts out of his mind, with no luck. _Man, it's been too long. _Harry comes out of his perverted dreamland as he hears Josh introduce himself and watches under his eyelashes as he shows the newbie to Andy's old desk, right in front of Harry's. Thank goodness Andy moved across the office, he doesn't take pranks well at all, much to the frustration of a certain Junior Marauder.

* * *

><p>Jim sighs as he walks into his new office space for the unforeseeable future. He doesn't really regret his decision to transfer. The only thing that he will really miss is the same thing he is trying to get away from, Pam. He has loved her for so long, but maybe being apart will help heal the wounds of her rejection.<p>

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Jim sees his new regional manager, Josh, walking towards him and shakes his hand with a polite smile.

"Welcome to Stamford Jim! Now let me show you around..." After a quick walk through of the office with Josh explaining how things worked there, they stopped beside Jim's new desk.

"...and that is about all, so I'll leave you to your work." With that Josh walks towards his office.

Jim turns to look at his new coworkers with a critical eye. Sitting in the desk behind him is a man of about average height with a head of unruly black hair.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry looks up into the hazel eyes of his new desk mate. Standing Harry extends his hand and introduces himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Evans."

Jim was slightly taken aback by the vibrant green eyes and the mellifluous British accent. Grasping his soft yet firm hand in his own larger one he says, "I'm Jim Halpert".

It was the start of a beautiful (and slightly scary) friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to say thank you to all of my awesome reviewers:**

**CuteLikeMomiji, , Zai, and StrawberryLovers!**

**I also wanted to apologize for how long it took me to update. My mom passed away and I've been trying to get back into a writing mood. Anyway, this is only my second fanfiction and my first multi-chaptered one, so be nice and tell me how I'm doing! I'm going to start out kind of slow with small chapters until I get the hang of things so be patient with me! Also, if you have any good pranks that you want me to add then that would be great. I'll try my best to include them, and I'll mention they are from you. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged!**


	3. Not an update: Hiatus

**This is not an update!**

I put all of my stories on hiatus except for I'll Make a Man Out of You until I have completed it. I am not abandoning them! I thought it over and decided that I had bitten off more than I can chew. With everything that had happened with my mom's death and school (I'm in college), it is overwhelming to have three stories at once, especially since these are my first multi-chaptered fanfics.

I set up a poll to decide which story to continue and will do so again once it is finished to decide the next, so look out for that. I will likely update this message to announce the new poll.

Thank you so much for all of your support thus far,

KuKu for CoCo Puffs

P.S. This message will be deleted after I have completed the other story and set up the new poll.


End file.
